ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cultivation
Realms Each realm goes from level 1 to 10 before they can advance to the next, the 10th level of a realm can also known as half-step into the next realm. * Elementary Profound Realm * Nascent Profound Realm * True Profound Realm * Spirit Profound Realm * Earth Profound Realm * Sky Profound Realm - '''When reached the Profound Floating Techniqe can be used. * '''Emperor Profound Realm - Throne * Tyrant Profound Realm - Overlord * Sovereign Profound Realm - Monarch * Divine Profound Realm * Saint Profound Realm * World King - The only known person to have reached this stage is Jasmine's father. Profound Veins Profound Veins hold the profound strength, so they are not a necessity to live. The profound veins start growing from the time of birth and reach maturity at around the age of fourteen. The profound veins inside a human body was like a robust and mature tree with many “branches” spreading out in all directions, and on each “branch” laid a profound entrance. As for the “trunk”, it was the most important core position of the profound veins, the base of all the profound veins. On this base, there were no profound entrances. Profound Entrances Altogether, a person can only have a total of Fifty-four Profound Entrances. An ordinary person is gifted with approximately ten inborn profound entrances while a person with high innate talent may be gifted with around fifteen profound entrances. A person with twenty naturally opened profound entrances, it can be considered an exceptionally great gift not seen very often. If one has more profound entrances opened, their cultivation of the profound, and their activation speed will increase. A practitioner with twenty opened profound entrances would undoubtedly cultivate and activate their profound strength twice as fast as a practitioner born with only ten opened profound entrances. It is extremely difficult to open a profound entrance. In the entire Blue Wind Empire, the people who have achieved the supreme state of opening of thirty profound entrances, could not possibly surpass five! When all fifty-four profound entrances are opened it is know as Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. The number of innately open Profound Entrances essentially decided the height one could reach during his entire lifetime, because it was extremely difficult to open Profound Entrances postnatal. Extremely advanced miraculous medicine, chance, and luck; not even one of these factors could be absent. Using external forces to open Profound Entrances would be accompanied by extremely high risks; that even the slightest mistake would cause irreparable damage to the Profound Veins. Blood Essence Burning your blood essence is not something most people will due, mainly only in a true life or death situation, because damage to blood essence is almost impossible to recover. After using Blood Essence, one's profound strength would most definitely drop by a huge amount. And their Cultivation Realms could even drop, and would be unable to return to their previous Cultivation Realms. Using Blood Essence would exhausted one's life and potential. Profound Arts and Skills Profound Skills, as the name implies, is a skill that uses different methods to execute a greater power using one’s profound strength. Some profound skills require specific profound arts on one’s body in order for it to be executed. Category:Terminology Category:Cultivation